Electronic torque sensors are used to produce signals carrying data in analog format from the sensor output to conventional display devices via a cable connection. The data communication is one-way; i.e. from the sensor electronics to the display device.
This communication format substantially limits the range or distance between the sensor electronic and the display device; i.e. they must essentially be in the same room. It also prevents the user from instantaneously changing or adjusting parameters such as threshold and/or range values for the monitored metrics, or changing units of measurement. Moreover, state of the art systems do not provide an indication of misalignment of torque transmitting components such as shafts in a rotary torque sensor wherein the misalignments can occur either during installation or in operation or both. Such misalignments can substantially and negatively impact the quality of the data being communicated.